Caramel and Sea Water
by CyraAideen
Summary: Lily L. Potter started Hogwarts a year early. Scorpius Malfoy never became friends with Albus & Rose first year. this is the story of what happens when Lily decides that Scorpius needs a friend. Chaos and hilarity will ensue. Language rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Long time no see. I haven't posted anything in forever. and I am deeply sorry for that. **

**so two things before we get to the story. **

**1. I do have a Tumblr if you'd like to follow me on there. blog/cyraaideen**

**2. If any of you are waiting for 'Unconventional Love' to be updated... it's probably not going to happen. just because I lost my inspiration for that, and if I continue to write it, it's going to end up being really crappy. But if anybody would like to adopt it... that's open. **

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters.**

* * *

**Parachute | Kiss me Slowly**

_I can see you there with the city lights,_  
_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._  
_I can breathe you in._  
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_  
_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_  
_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

* * *

_I._

She grew up always hearing that love is the most powerful magic. Love can conquer anything. And she believed that more than _anything_ else.

_II._

He had grown up in a society that hated his family. That treated him like dirt. Not because of who he is, but because of who his parents where. So excuse him for being a _little cynical_ when it comes to kindness and _love_.

_III._

She had started Hogwarts a year early. Special circumstances. Her mom would be in the hospital for at least a year recovering from a quiditch injury. Her dad was an auror, he had to work. And really, it's not like McGonagall was going to say no.

_Her dad was Harry fuckin Potter_.

_IV._

His first year at Hogwarts had sucked. Being sorted into Slytherin had extinguished any chance of him making friends. Oh sure, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley had tried to be "friends" with him. But he had stopped that as soon as he saw the pity shining in their eyes. He wasn't anybody's charity case.

_He honestly hadn't expected his 2nd year to go much better._

_V._

She had known from an early age that she wasn't quite as light, quite as bright as the rest of her Gryffindor family. Sure, she believed in true love and happily-ever-afters; but what little girl didn't. She was only 10 when she started Hogwarts. She was still so innocent. But she'll admit that she wasn't at all surprised when the hat yelled Slytherin. Everyone else? Well that was a whole nother matter.

_VI._

Lily Luna Potter. Everything about her screamed innocence. From her too big ocean eyes to her scarlet hair to her name to her age. He was positive that the hat had a made a mistake. But then he watched that other Weasley (Dominique he thinks) get sorted into Slytherin also. He watched the devilish smiles on their faces as they stared at the rest of the hall. As everyone realized that the only Potter-Weasley children of the year had _both_ been sorted into Slytherin. He saw the horror on people's faces. And he new this year was going to be interesting.

_He didn't realize just how interesting. _

_VII._

He drew her eye almost immediately. Moonlight hair and starlight eyes. Always by himself. Always quiet. He intrigued her. And she was still a little too naive, she didn't understand why no one like him. And she didn't bother asking. So she waited, and when he was alone, she pounced.

_But no one had ever told Malfoy that Lily always got her way._

_VIII._

He had been sitting in the library, like he did ever Saturday. Same table, same seat, same time, different book. And no one had ever bothered him before. Not once. So when the table shook, and a chair scraped out his head jerked up in shock. He's not sure what he was expecting, but Lily Potter perched on a chair staring at him wasn't it. He heard his book fall to the floor, a dull thud. And all she did was stare.

He stares at her, speech seeming incapable of coming back anytime soon, the shock still fresh in his brain.

"Why are you always alone? Don't you like anyone here?" she asks, with the too innocent voice of a child. So young, so naïve. She has no idea.

"You wouldn't understand." he mutters quitely and her eyes flahs. He ignores her, bending over to pick up his book and when he straightens he rears back in surprise. Because she's right there, her face inches from his. No noise, no warning. She was just there.

"No. I think you're just too scared to tell me. And just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid." she hisses quitely before flouncing off.

He sits there, surrounded by the scent of caramel and sea water, still shocked.

_It takes him a while to realize he can't even remember where he was in his book._

_IX._

He infuriated her. Her blood was boiling like it id after James or Albus did something to tick her off. Well she was going to annoy him all year. She was not going to give him a moment's peace. She would show him not to treat her like she was to stupid, too young to understand anything. The arrogance!

_Somebody should have warned him that Lily Potter held grudges and got revenge better than anyone._

_**End part 1.**_

* * *

**Well there you are lovelies. What did you think?**

**Please do not favorite or alert without reviewing. **

**Happy Writing **

** -Cyra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty everyone, here's the second chapter! Thank you everyone for all your lovely reviews! They mean so much to me. **_  
_

**Note: Lucy Weasley is in Slytherin, but she's a second year, NOT a first year. Just a thought. **

**First a quick character list of the characters who I own, if you want more information on them, or want to use them, please ask me. **

**List: Zaria Jordan & Karel Jordan (_twins)_, Adair Zabini, Juliet Doran, and Grace Hopper.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except above ^ mentioned characters. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5**

_So fall down  
I need you to trust me  
Go easy, don't rush me  
Help me out, why don't you help me out?_

_Wake you up_  
_In the middle of the night to say_  
_I will never walk away again_  
_I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh_

* * *

_I._

He was still unsure as to why the littlest Potter had approached him. Still unsure what to make of her. But it had been a week, and she had barely glanced at him. And he decided to just forget out it.

_He had no idea what the next week would bring. _

_II._

She new he was watching her and she wasn't stupid enough to try something while he was expecting it. Oh no, she spent the week getting to know the people in her house. Learning their secrets, their dreams. Charming them all with her too innocent eyes and bright smile. They couldn't tell her no.

_Lily had everyone wrapped around her little finger._

_III._

In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. The hat wouldn't have put her in Slytherin if she made rash decisions, if she acted impulsively. He really should have never lowered his guard.

It really shouldn't have been such a shock, but when he saw her sitting at his table in library, Saturday morning; it was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping.

She sat there, surrounded by 1st years from the other houses, looking oh so innocent. Then she looked up and spotted him in the doorway. And her smile was positively devilish.

He'll never admit it, but when he turned and walked out the door, the urge to flee almost overwhelmed him.

_Because that smile had promised something, and he's not sure he wants to know what. _

_IV._

She's not stupid, she had known that if it was just her sitting at the table he would sit down and ignore her all day.

So she had asked Lucy and Dominique to get some people together for a "study group".

Lorcan, Zaria Jordan and Adair Zabini from Slytherin. Lysander and Karel Jordan from Gryffindor. Juliet Doran from Ravenclaw and Grace Hopper from Hufflepuff. She was now allied with people from all four houses.

_And maybe she was to young to be so sneaky, but it doesn't change the fact that she is. _

_V._

He didn't go back to the library the next Saturday. Of course not. He knew she'd be there with her little group, stealing his spot. He went and sat under a tree next to the black lake. And it was rather peaceful, even if there was more sun than he was used to.

He finished his entire book and managed to forget fiery red head and study groups formed with the sole purpose of pissing him off. At least for one day.

_He failed to realize that from where Lily sat in the library, she could see out a window; right to where he was sitting. Oops..._

_VI._

She had seen him sitting out there under the tree. His hair positively shining in the sun, and he looked so peaceful, sitting out there reading. She almost abandoned her plan right then. Because she almost didn't want to shatter that peace.

But then he looked up, eyes lingering on the sky, on the water; and her resolve strengthened. She would break down all those walls, she would find out what was underneath. Because she saw something, when his walls where down and he thought no one was looking, she saw something that drew her in. And she wanted to find out what.

She wanted to know he could be so peaceful, so resigned about always being by himself.

_Because Lily wanted that kind of peace, and she'd do anything to find it. _

_VII._

He didn't like the looks the littlest Potter was throwing him at dinner Friday evening. It was like she was planning something and was watching him to make sure he did was he supposed to so that the plan would go off without a hitch. It was making him nervous.

He left dinner early.

But then he was sitting in the common room, trying to do some homework, and she kept doing the same thing. Sitting on the couch with the other two Weasley's, Dominique and Lucy. And they where all trying to watch him without being obvious. It was making his skin crawl.

Finally he gave up and went to bed early, because he just couldn't stand having them watching him.

_It never occurred to him that they knew about his new reading spot._

_VIII._

Saturday morning dawned bright and early and Lily was all but bouncing from excitement. Because she couldn't wait to see how he reacted to his new reading spot being taken.

And again, she wasn't stupid, half of the group was going to go sit outside for a "change in scenery", and Lucy was going to "comnplain" so that some of them would stay in the library at his table. That way he was out of luck.

She was so hopeful, hopeful that this time she'd get a reaction out of him other than wide eyes and a hasty departure. She wanted to break down those walls, to bring him crashing down and to completely lose that cool composure that he wore like a cape. This was going to work.

_She never dreamed that he would skip breakfast, that he would get there before they did. Because who skipped breakfast?_

_IX._

He woke up to silence, and a quick glance at the clock confirmed his suspicions. He had overslept. Breakfast started in in two minutes, everyone else would already be down there. He skips showering in favor of a cleaning charm and then runs.

He's almost to the great hall when he skids to a stop, he really doesn't feel like sitting at the same table as _her_. Her with those innocent eyes, just waiting for something to happen. Something he knows he isn't going to like. He changes course, choosing instead to drop by the kitchens and grab a muffin and something to snack on later for lunch.

Then he's settling under the tree, shivering slightly. The sun just came up and the ground is still damp.

_He has no idea what's about to happen after breakfast, has no idea that his peace is about to be disturbed. If he did, he would run. _

_X._

They headed to the library as soon as breakfast was over, and she'll admit that not seeing him at breakfast made her a little nervous. So she sped the plan up a little bit. Complaining before they had even sat down.

"Let's go outside and study!" she exclaimed suddenly, injecting childish glee into her voice.

"It's cold outside, Lily. I'm staying inside." Lucy snapped.

"Fine! Stay inside. I'm going outside. Anyone else?" This was the only part that was left to chance, the part that made her nervous. But her fears where unfounded as Lysander, Zaria, Karel, and Grace all nodded and joined her.

They made outside in record time, Lily hurrying them on, feigning enthusiasm to be in the sunshine. And then they where out the doors and victory was singing through her veins and she looked over at the tree and a gasp was torn from her mouth.

He was sitting there. Reading. Eating a muffin. And she felt the blood boiling in her veins. Her face was flushed and she could hear her heart in her ears. How dare he mess up her careful plans by skipping breakfast to come out here early. She means, who even does that? Skip breakfast?

_Him._

Her traitorous mind whispers. Him with his hair spun from moonlight that glows in the sun. Him with that blasted calm composure that never flickers.

_And with her blood rushing to her face and her vision tinged red she stalks over to where he sits. Oh so calmly. She would break that composure if it was the last thing she did. _

* * *

**BAM! Chapter 2 is done! I'm so proud of it. **

**So what did you guys think? Does their relationship make sense? **

**It's hard for me to tell. I just write and if it doesn't make complete sense, oh well. **

**Hope you guys liked it, I'll try to get the chapter up soon, but I'm not even sure if I'll have access to a computer next week. **

**But I'll try. **

**Please review and happy writing **

** -Cyra**


End file.
